Spooky Halloween:Fairy Tail Style
by Nightmare Key
Summary: Halloween at Fairy Tail would be normal if not for all this craziness...but then that won't be Fairy Tail, now, would it? Be prepared for Halloween...Fairy Tail Style!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Key here! I know I haven't updated my stories in a while. Deepest apologies. I was having an important national exam. Anyway, this is a separate story but it's for Halloween. I know Halloween passed already but I still wanted to commemorate it with this story. It's just a short story from This Forbidden Feeling. Please check that out! I'll keep it short so I can work on my other two stories. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Spooky Halloween:**

**Fairy Tail Style**

It was an ordinary day except the hallway of the Academy of Fairy Tail was littered with spider webs on every nook and cranny. The classroom signs dripping with fake blood and pumpkins ranging from sizes were placed outside their classrooms and the hallway windows. The lights were turned down to say gloomy making the ambience perfect to mark one of the most awaited festivity-Halloween. It was eerily quiet and no-one was seen entering or exiting the classrooms. Classes were suspended that day as everyone was busy having fun at the Halloween party celebrated annually.

Blaring music topped with state of the art food made Halloween one of the events to look forward to at the Academy of Fairy Tail. If the hallways were scary then the hall screamed 'Halloween Fever'. The theme was 'Gothic Halloween'. To match the theme, the hall was transformed into a 1800s vampire mansion. Everything looked old but stylish. The walls were changed into cobblestones and chandeliers hung in the ceiling. Its luminescence reflected at every student and staff present. An alabaster fountain was found in the middle of the hall to complete the look. Even the food was suited to the theme. Blood punch, eyeball in a jar, electric-shaped cookies even a giant shaped cat made from cupcakes.

Everyone was dressed up accordingly too. Erza wore a red and black flowing dress with long sleeves and black heels. She even donned a choker and tied her hair into a tight bun above her shoulders. The loose tendrils of her scarlet hair brushed her cheeks from time to time as she made her way to where Jellal stood. She was going for a vampire queen look since Jellal was dressing up as Dracula. Jellal was wearing a red cape as well as a tuxedo underneath. He held out his hand and flashed Erza a smile showing her his fangs in the process. Erza took it gladly and they made their way to the middle of the hall to join the rest who had started dancing the waltz. Side by side they looked like they could rule a kingdom, a vampire kingdom.

Levy came as Little Red Riding Hood due to Gajeel's insistence that she wears it despite it not matching the theme. Gajeel had on a werewolf costume, his pointy-ears folding themselves on the top of his ears. His tail swishing and hitting his pants as he trudged towards the entrance of the hall. He sighed and ruffled his dark ink hair. He hated parties! It was only due to Levy's insistence that he comes or she would ignore him for a week made him do as she requested. His pointy-ears folding themselves on the top of his ears. Levy asked him to bow his head down to her level and he did so obediently while she patted him, smiling sweetly. She found him adorable like a lost dog. An annoyed Gajeel could only look away but he could not hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

The principal was away at that point of time and they were all sad he could not make it on such a wonderful occasion. Lucy came as a Goth princess, well almost. Her dress a rich gold color for the base with black frills at the end of the dress as well as the middle. It had one black ribbon at her right and another one on the middle where the black frills of the middle met the black at the end of the dress. Her shoulders were bare and the dress highlighted her bust. The dress sleeves ended just before her hands. She even had on rhinestone heels. Her hair was tied into a crown braid on the top of her head. She also had on a necklace with a topaz gem on its center.

Lucy was looking around for Natsu and guessed right when she spotted him at the buffet table gorging the food. He really could not help himself. Even during Halloween, he just had to make sure he went straight to the food first. It was so Natsu. Even Gray had joined in with a cheering Juvia hidden behind one of the alabaster pillars.

Gray and Natsu were also wearing a vampire costume complete with a tuxedo and fangs. From what Lucy could see, they were challenging each other on who could eat the most eye-balls in a jar. As evident from Natsu making a ruckus for everyone to notice, pointing at Gray and then at the eyeballs, anyone would know what he wanted. It started with shouts of 'Bring it on!' before Lucy had to force herself to look away in disgust at the two trying to shove the eye-balls down their throats. She knew those eye-balls were not real but she just could not help herself. If she looked at it anymore, she was going to spend the rest of this wonderful party puking her gut out.

She gave a small smile as a crowd slowly formed around the two boisterous youth and were placing bets on them. Her two closest friends were now on the verge of being sick. They were already clutching their stomachs but it was not over as both of them did not want to give up and lose to the other. This was going to take more than a couple of minutes. She really did love Fairy Tail despite the awkwardness of the students studying there. She was moving away from the group when she met Sting's intense gaze.

They have not seen each other for a couple of hours since her Halloween preparations were done at Levy's. She realized that Sting was dressed up as a magician. His costume, a dark blue vest on top of a white shirt with pants and black leather shoes. His hat was tilted to the front to cover his eyes but Lucy knew he was looking right at her no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Rogue was right beside him, an eye patch covering his right eye. His jet black hair hidden by the skull-designed hat with three different color feathers on his head. He had a coat with red and gold at the rim and it ended right above his knees. His white pants had been covered by boots right below his knees. To complete his attire, he had a belt on his waist and a sword at his side. He was busy trying the blood punch as well as looking impassively at the now rowdy crowd to notice that Sting's attention had veered far away from all that was happening right in front of them.

Sting was about to walk towards her when an announcement made by Gildarts, one of the teachers, made not only him but also everyone else look up. Everyone had great respect for him and knew when to joke around and when not to. Even Natsu stifled a groan for fear of being tossed out. He was also too full to even say a word.

Gildarts cleared his throat and spoke in a clear tone. "As much as I hate breaking up all the fun, we are now having the fun time of this Halloween Party. I would like you all to participate enthusiastically at this year's 'Trick or Treat' segment. I just want to warn you that it's rather a surprise whatever you get. For all those who are new to this 'Trick or Treat' we have every year. I'll go through it for your benefit so to those who already know, be patient."

Gildarts brushed his hand over his stubble and continued, "I'll be picking out a name from a ballot box and we'll have that lucky person to decide if she wants Trick or Treat. It's different for every turn. It might be good or well…I'd rather not say it. Anyway, after choosing, we'll blindfold you to choose who you want to do your choice with. Be it Staff or Student, no one is exempted. It's like Truth or Dare but more fun, of course. That's all there is. Oh, if you don't want to do it, we'll make you go home in the buff. With that, Good Luck everyone!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "You're not giving us a choice, are you?" Levy sighed, earning nods from the other students.

Gildarts made his way to the ballot box, giving it a good shake before putting his hands inside. He withdrew a slip and peeled it open. "Guess it's your lucky day…Natsu."

Natsu went to the middle jubilantly, pumping his fists high in the air in the process. His 'I'm gonna be sick face' completely gone. "Give me everything you've got! I choose Trick! Come on! Whatever you throw, I can take." Natsu said, punching his left palm with his right hand.

"Don't get too excited. It might throw you off your feet." Gildarts warned, even though his face look excited as well. Gildarts went behind Natsu to put the blindfold on and asked him to turn three times. He did so and he pointed at…Laxus

"What the hell are you involving me in this for?" Laxus casted Natsu a sour expression which was returned quickly by Natsu upon taking off the blindfold.

"Now, now Laxus. Don't be a spoilsport. Come here and participate." Gildarts motioned to him with his index finger, making a muscle tick on Laxus's jaw.

"You can't make me, old man." With that, he turned to leave but was quickly stopped when Gildarts hurled him into the air right smack at the center missing the fountain by an inch. The impact was so great, the floor cracked. "So where were we?" Laxus continued as if nothing had happened.

Laxus got up and brushed the dust off his Frankenstein costume and tsked under his tongue. Gildarts went to another ballot which had the surprises in store for them. One of the ballot said 'Trick' while the other 'Treat'. He placed his hand once again on the ballot box, this time the one with the word 'Trick' on it. He did the same action as before and read it out loud.

"The lucky person must feed his/her chosen partner using his mouth only. They are given a minute to finish twenty electric shaped cookies. If they do not finish the cookies, they will be asked to hug each other while wearing nothing but their boxers. You boys got the ones I do not even want to mention tasks…Good Luck!"

"You seriously want me to do that with this moron?" Laxus pointed accusingly at Natsu.

"I could say the same thing, fry brain. Get it! 'Cause you're Frankenstein." Natsu laughed at his own joke causing Laxus's anger to rise to another level.

"If you boys won't do it, then hand over your clothes. I'll give you ten seconds to decide, participating in this glorious game or walking out of here in the altogether." Gildarts held up his hands and began to count down, leaving the two to decide in such short notice.

"As much as I hate the idea of playing their silly little games, I despise going naked more. Even I have pride and that stupid teacher won't let us get away with it. That I'm sure of. So, what do you say we let him see that we ain't losers?"Laxus held out his hand, his mouth which was a grim line transformed into a smirk.

"I agree completely. Nobody telling us we're losers! We are definitely going to shove it in his face." He clasped Laxus's hand and before Gildarts could say zero. They shouted 'We'll do it!' in unison. Gildarts could only guffaw before he asked them to approach the table to begin. On his right hand, he held a stopwatch. While on his left, he held a whistle. Laxus and Natsu were on their fighting stance as if it was a life-or-death situation.

Upon the whistle blowing, Natsu bit into one of the cookies and held it out to a disgusted but having no choice Laxus. He took it from Natsu's waiting mouth and knew they had to hurry it up or else they would definitely lose. Natsu fed and Laxus ate in a continuous action, it was so fast they were like a blur. Everyone was riveted at the commotion going on before them.

When Gildarts blew the whistle again to mark the end, Laxus and Natsu collapsed on the ground panting like two runners who ran a marathon. Gildarts inspected the plate and raised his right hand to acknowledge that they have finished the task. The hall erupted in cheers but all Natsu and Laxus did was to hug one another for not losing. They have not realized they have also done what they should do if ever they lose but with clothes on. They were so proud of one another; manly tears were streaming out of their eyes.

This was only the start of the Halloween Party. Who would be the next pair to face the wrath of the 'Trick or Treat' palooza?

**So what do you guys think? Please Read and Review. I'll try and write the continuation as soon as possible. I ended it here for now. If you have any opinions on who you want to pair up or ideas on what kind of tasks should be given to the pair, then don't hesitate to state it. Nightmare Key, signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare Key here! I'm truly happy that you guys decided to read this. I took a long time deciding who I wanted to pair up and what kind of surprise I should give them. Here it is, finally.**

**Presenting…Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me…sadly.**

**Spooky Halloween (part 2)**

**Fairy Tail Style**

After Natsu and Laxus's nightmare, it was time to announce the next lucky person of the night. Everyone was glancing at one another, all too afraid that they might get chosen to do all these crazy tasks. The then laughing crowd became silent after Gildarts once again went to the ballot box, placing his hand in, letting it go a clockwise motion before pulling out a single sheet of paper.

He slowly rolled it open and read the next name…Erza. Upon the announcement, the whole hall was left with mouths agape and eyes pried open in respect for the student council president. The night's vampire queen. Nobody wanted to miss even one second. They were all wondering how Erza would dominate this 'Trick or Treat' segment that everyone feared. Erza feared nothing and no-one. They all knew that just like Natsu, Erza will never refuse a challenge and go head-on.

Erza got up from her seat and made her way to the center. The students parted into two to let her go through. She really was just like a queen. Her long dress dragged onto the floor yet she had no trouble sashaying to where she was supposed to go. All the boys' mouth fell on the floor as they admired yet feared at the same time, the one who dominated everyone to Jellal's annoyance. His irritation could burn a hole through the hall's roof.

"Treat." Erza said with such authority everyone was forced to look on and wonder who will be her lucky partner. Erza took the blindfold from Gildarts calmly even though inside she was so excited to find out what task she would be doing. She turned around three times with ease and pointed to her partner for the game ahead.

The crowd cheered as her desired partner made his way beside her. The vampire king and queen, they made the best team yet. "I have no choice, do I?" Jellal sighed, only met by a firm nod from Erza. As if he could ever refuse her, she was looking forward to this event all year. After she heard from the upperclassmen what kind of game it would be, she made sure she was prepared for whatever they might dish out at her. She did not have to be so gung-ho about it but it was Erza after all; no-one could stop her from doing what she wants. She was always like that, be it the Truth-or-Dare game or some other miscellaneous activity she always did her best for it. It was games like these that made them even closer so he was really lucky that they had been paired up.

If it was a girl she chose, he would have been fine with that. If it was a guy on the other hand, he really might say something even though he's not really the kind of guy who could say his feelings just like that. Sometimes he hated and loved that he could easily hide his feelings. It was one of his strengths as well as his weakness. With Erza though, he wanted to tell her, show her everything but habits are hard to break.

"Jellal, don't space out. I need you clearheaded right now. We need to beat this." Erza said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He squeezed back, reassuring her that he was with her all the way. They were going to beat this, whatever 'this' was. Gildarts made his way to the ballot box labeled 'Treat' and drew out a bloody-red piece of paper. Nobody knew what to expect because every year the 'Trick or Treat' segment always had minor changes or some additions added to it to add a little spook to the Halloween fun. Gildarts hands were covered in the red ink and he had trouble trying to open the paper to reveal the task. The ink had slithered from his hands all the way to his elbow and was slowly dripping onto the floor. The drip-drip sound loud enough to wake the dead in their ever-so silent hall.

Jellal was wishing it was not like Natsu and Laxus's kind of tasks. If he did that with Erza, he'll probably die of embarrassment. Erza with her wishful eyes and her hands clasped together was so eager to see her task; she almost snatched the paper from Gildart's blood-drenched hands just to satisfy her enthusiasm.

"My…my…I wouldn't say it's not troublesome but you two picked up one of the two bloody pieces of tonight's special. You two can choose who would be the one inside our giant aquarium and who's going to be the one doing the task for tonight."

"I'll stand then. Jellal, you go and lie down. Leave it to me." Erza said, clenching her fist to her chest. She had an aura of determination but Jellal's next words shocked her.

"No. I'll be the one to stand. You should let the guy be the one to handle it. No matter how strong you are, you're still a girl. Depend on me for once. I'm not just a display at your side, you know. Rely on me from time to time. Let me be cool in front of you."

"Jellal…" Erza looked away, the blush on her cheeks as bright red as her hair. Before she lied down on the table, Gildarts ushered her to a waiting Aquarius towards the direction of the girl's bathroom. Miss Aquarius could not help but scowl even more as she led the excited-looking Erza to the ladies. She was angry that she had to miss her date with her boyfriend, Scorpio, for this so-called lame party. She commented that to the other staff many times that everyone could not help but keep their distance away so she would not release her bent-up frustration at them.

When Erza emerged again a few minutes later, the hall was suddenly filled with 'ooohhs' and 'ahhhhs' from both genders. She was wearing a crescent-moon with stars patterned bikini. Even in a bikini she still had a 'no-one-should-mess-with-me' aura and Jellal could not help but admire and stare at what they had made her wear. _What the hell was she wearing a bikini? Don't tell me I have to do something weird to her while wearing that? Please, anything but that._

Erza held no trace of shyness only anticipation. Gildarts cleared his throat when Cana gave him a death glare from beside Levy. His daughter was really strict on him. He just could not help it. He loved women. He read the paper slowly, making sure that the fiasco everyone caused while looking at Erza clad only in a bikini had quietened down.

"Let's continue to the main task at hand. Erza, please go inside of the aquarium and sit down." As Erza began to sit inside, Aquarius brought out a huge container containing some red liquid-like substance.

"Miss Aquarius over here is carrying strawberry jam filled with red balls containing four different keys. One for each side of the padlocks that will lock our dear Erza inside that glass box." Erza was about to get up and demand what the heck they were trying to say when Miss Aquarius covered her only way out. She then padlocked all four sides of the human-sized aquarium and was filled with satisfaction from being able to carry out some revenge. Erza hit the glass with her fist and even tried kicking it despite the little space she had but that was of no use. Jellal grit his teeth and was about to burst out when Gildarts made a 'tsk-tsk' sound. Cana was shouting at her father but he paid her no heed. Luc who had finally made her way to Levy's side from jostling through the crowd was equally confused and worried like the rest. She hated the way Miss Aquarius had a smile so wide she looked like a Cheshire cat. Did she like torturing students so much? What was up with this? It looked serious this time even Natsu jerked up. He had probably already cooled down from the activity given to him beforehand.

"What the hell is this Gildarts? You trying to scare us or something? Bring it on! I ain't afraid of nothing." Natsu said, holding out his fist motioning Gildarts to a fight.

Gildarts grabbed a chair and hit Natsu square in the stomach. "That's Gildarts sensei to you, idiot!"

Natsu was left heaving and had collapsed on the floor. The impact probably knocked him out because he lied motionless even after Gildarts's comment and Natsu hated being called names.

"This is all part of the segment, you can count on that. It's different 'cause they picked that bloody surprise, got it? Not my fault that they got that unlucky thing."

"You're the one who picked that 'unlucky thing' in the first place, you stupid father." Cana shouted, her nurse outfit getting crinkled from squeezing on them too tight.

"It can't be helped. If you all want to rescue Erza, the only choice is to play the game. The only one who could do that is our lovely vampire prince over here. No-one can interfere, if not I don't know what would happen to Erza." Gildarts said, between breaths.

Jellal was so angry…no, he was pissed. How dare they lock Erza up like that? He wanted to really beat them up but she knew Erza would not approve. The only thing he could do right now is to complete the challenge set-up before him. This was the only right way to save her.

"What do I have to do? Just say it already! I'm tired of waiting for whatever shit you have next. Just tell me what I have to do to get Erza back." Jellal's eye was so fierce; Gildarts had had no choice but to listen to his demand.

"Basically, you see that container Miss Aquarius brought out. You have to get the balls containing the different keys inside using only your mouth. You have to get all the balls before you can start working on the locks. You have three minutes to do it. If you win, Erza will be saved. If not, well let's not put that up for discussion."

Jellal was about to take his place at the spot when Gildarts added, "Of course, Erza won't be doing nothing. The strawberry jam will slowly increase each second until she's fully submerged in it. She has to make sure she's elevated so that she won't drown. How long do you think she'll be able to last?"

Jellal controlled himself but he was so close to grabbing Gildarts and telling him to really go fuck himself. He knew he had to calm down but he just could not at that moment. Erza's life was on the line. Just what kind of sick game was this? Telling people that their important friend's life was on the line and if they lose, they lose them. What the fuck was this?

"You're all sick in the heads, you know that?" Jellal said, his face composed even though inside he felt a mix of rage and anxiety even fear. What if because of him Erza…no, he shouldn't even think of the possibility of losing. He had to win, no matter what. For Erza's sake. For his sake, as well. He looked over to Erza and saw that she looked pretty shaken up. She was trembling slightly but nobody seemed to notice since all the attention was on him. To see someone as strong as Erza break down even slightly was too much; even he had not seen Erza that scared before.

Just as before, Gildarts had the whistle on one hand and the stopwatch on the other. Just like during basketball, Jellal was already analyzing how he would conquer the game just like a vampire king getting ready for war to save his queen. Jellal kept his hands behind his back like what a soldier does awaiting his commander's orders.

Upon the sound of the whistle, Jellal dunked his head into the container trying to find one of the damn balls. The strawberry jam proved to be a tough opponent. It stuck to his face and he could not use his hands to wipe it off. He was as blind as a bat and it was difficult to catch his breath. He was getting irritated and fearful that he might disappoint Erza. He finally got the first ball and was getting frustrated by how slow-paced he was going. He had to do better. He had to go faster.

Everyone watched bated-breath as they kept glancing towards Jellal's never-slowing figure and Erza who was trying to push her way up as strawberry jam filled the tank. It was already up to her waist when kneeling. They were all praying that Jellal would hurry up. They were already on the one and a half minute mark when Jellal got his second ball. If this kept up, who knows what would happen to Erza. The audience could only watch as they cheered on Jellal, showing the Fairy Tail Family Spirit.

Jellal got the third and final ball at the two and a half minute mark. He stumbled his way towards where Erza lay waiting. Her head the only thing not yet submerged under all that sticky red jam. He swiped at the jam covering his eyes and made haste to open all the balls and tried it on the locks. He fumbled but his fear kept him steady and when the last lock was opened, the timer beeped time's up. Jellal lifted the cover and a jam-covered Erza stretched her arms towards Jellal trapping him in a sticky hug. He was too tired to say anything so he returned her hug, not caring whether his own costume was ruined by the jam's stickiness.

Jellal broke off from Erza's bear-hug and Erza fought a moan as Jellal's warmth went with him. Jellal took off his cape and covered Erza with it, carrying her princess-style out of the hall. Erza let him, also tired of the heart-rending task given to them.

"Thank you, Jellal. I knew you could do it. I believe in you. I always do." Erza said, burrowing her face deeper into the hollow of Jellal's neck.

"You didn't have to thank me. I almost didn't make it."

"You did though so thank you. By the way, when I was choosing my partner just now. I didn't choose you out of pure luck, I knew where you were. Let's keep this our little secret, shall we?" Erza smiled up at him and Jellal could not help but smile back despite almost losing her a few moments ago.

"You're really sly, as always."

What kind of horror will the next two face with? Who will it be this time? Stay tuned as the next two face it off with their wits and charms in the continuation of this Spooky Halloween.

** What did you guys think? Please read and review. I'll try and update as fast as I can. If I'm not wrong there should be two more pairs but I'm not certain yet so stay tuned to find out. Nightmare Key signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare key here! That previous chapter was really heart-stopping, don't you all agree? I'll make it even more exciting, I promise. ;) It'll hurt my brain but for you guys I'll do my best. Don't worry I'll make sure this chapter is funny and spooky at the same time. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Maybe I should add some pumpkins along the way…teehee… **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail but this story is all mine.**

Witnessing the special feature for this year's Halloween as well as seeing Jellal get mad was all too much for the night. First of all, that task was life-threatening. What if Jellal was too late? What of Erza, then? Secondly, Jellal angry enough to explode at Gildarts?

That was just new to both the seniors and the underclassmen. Last year, it was good clean fun. This year, however, it was getting spookier by the minute. Who was the one who even thought of those tasks? In the Academy of Fairy Tail, everyone was a suspect. No-one could be trusted.

Even the teachers had no clue; this was all getting out of hand. Yet, they had to continue the event so as to not let the students panic. Lucy was getting a really weird feeling. She hated it. Her gut was telling her that deep down, they should not continue. If they did, someone might really lose their lives this time. Lucy scanned the room. Maybe looking around would give her clues. If the teachers were not going to do anything, she would do it herself.

Natsu still passed out on the floor. Normal.

Levy feeding Gajeel some cat-shaped cupcakes and Cana was with them chugging down some wine from who knows where? Normal. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman having a hearty conversation about tonight's events. Normal.

There didn't seem to be anything or anyone out of place. Jellal and Erza had gone home after that traumatizing act they had just pulled. No-one seemed to be acting any weirder than what they usually were. There just was not anyone missing except…but it couldn't be, could it?

Before Lucy could ponder more on her thoughts, the next pair were about to be called out. She had to identify whether her hunch really was right. The only way to do that was to watch and observe. She hated waiting but if that was the only way then so be it. Her hands were turning sweaty and she had to keep rubbing them on her dress, making the dress look wrinkled by the second. That plus the fact that Sting was once again giving her his undivided attention.

She was trying so hard not to look at him but from the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her. For what reason, she had no idea. Maybe she had something on her face. Despite the temptation to look back and meet his gaze, she wanted to make sure she solved the mystery of the bloody papers. That way, nobody else would get hurt.

Although somewhat disturbed by the happenings of the night, Gildarts still had to play his role as the emcee for the night. He did the drawing of the next (un)lucky participant in tonight's game from the ballot box for the third time that night. This time he picked out Gray.

Hearing his name being mentioned, Gray spit out the ice cold blood punch in shock. After Erza and Jellal's terrifying 'treat', he definitely did not want to continue where they had left of. There were only two more rounds so why the hell was he chosen? Was he just too unlucky?

Everyone he passed was shaking their heads at him. Pitying him already? As if he would show he was scared, he would show all of them just like Natsu that he would dominate this irritating task. Reaching the blindfold, he took it willingly and tied a knot behind his head, covering his eyes. Whoever his partner is, please God let it be someone he could work with. With his luck, would he even get someone good enough?

He prayed his hardest and when he stopped and pointed his finger, he took out the blindfold with shaking hands. His eyes still closed for fear of God not answering his prayers. He opened them slowly and almost leaped up in joy when he realized Gajeel was going to be his partner for this round.

Gajeel tore off the head of the cat-shaped cookie with his mouth leaving some crumbs around his mouth. He wiped them off and gave Gray a smirk. When Gajeel reached Gray's side, they clasped hands and gave each other a bro hug. God really heard him this time. What better luck than to have Gajeel as his partner. They won't lose this round, for sure. Gajeel and him were like two peas in a pod.

They know each other so well, they can sense each other's thoughts. If that was possible, of course. Gray knew he was about to follow Erza and Jellal's footsteps by choosing 'Treat' but what if each ballot box had the bloody paper. Then choosing 'Treat' would be the safest wouldn't it?

Guess he had no choice. He would go for it.

"Treat." Gray said. With that the whole hall erupted with gasps. They knew he was asking for suicide but he had to go with his gut feeling.

Gajeel elbowed him in the side. "You sure 'bout that, buddy? Remember Titania. What if that fucking bloody paper is in there?"

"Just go with me on this. I'm sure we're not getting a freaking bloody paper. I have a gut feeling and my gut is always right."

"We're going to listen to your gut? You better be fucking kidding. I ain't going to trust a gut feeling. I did once, what did that get me? Fucking bad choices, I can't forget. If we do something dangerous…you know Levy ain't just gonna sit where I told her to, right?"

"Trust me. That bloody piece of paper won't be the one to come out." Gray said, confidence in every word.

"Better be right or I'll fucking hang you upside down, got that?" Gajeel smiled to the point that his canines gleamed in the light revealing their sharpness. Like a wolf in the night, he definitely won't let small pesky things get in his way. Except Levy. That's one small pesky thing, he's keeping for himself.

"Got it. Here it comes."

Gildarts moved his hand inside the ballot box labeled "Treat". Everyone was holding their breaths especially Gajeel and Gray. When he finally pulled it out, they both expelled a breath as well as the rest. True to Gray's gut, they had not gotten a bloody paper. They knew though that whatever was in store for them would just be as worse or even more than that, in terms of humiliation.

"Hmmm…not as bad as the one before it. If you would call this something, it would be like Laxus and Natsu's one. Let's have fun, then." Gildarts smiled, this time it was not forced.

Lucy was relieved that it would not be like what had just happened moments ago. She was keeping an eye out for abnormalities but seems to have found none. Who was that person wearing a hunter costume? How did she not notice him? If only she could move towards him but with the crowd so tightly packed against one another. There was no way. She could probably go on a circle and approach him without letting him in that she had noticed him. He reminded her of the Principal but it could not be him, he was gone for a Halloween Party with the other Principals. That was what Erza told her.

As she maneuvered herself out of the tight pack of people, she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. It was tough fighting with these people for space. Did her make-up run? She hoped not.

She was about to make her way when a hand grabbed her side. She hit hard muscle and knew who it was instantly. How did he manage to get where she was that fast? From where she saw him last, she was quite a distance away from him. She was quite certain of that. His height probably gave him superiority. At 1.76m in height, he definitely dwarfed her.

"What are you doing all the way here, Sting? Why'd you left Rogue alone?" Lucy sighed, annoyance and happiness swirled in her chest.

"One, I came here for you. My lovely, Lucy. Second, Rogue's too fixated on Gajeel to care about what I'm doing with my spare time, right now." Sting gave Lucy his signature smirk, trapping Lucy in his arms.

Everyone was too excited on the next round of the game that nobody paid them any attention. Lucy could feel herself blush; it could rival Erza's hair.

"Stop it. You're sounding more and more like Loke."

"Don't compare me to that womanizer. In my eyes, you are the only one whose beauty captures my heart." Sting did a small bow like a butler attending to his mistress.

"Now you're just like him. Enough already…you're cheesy lines are getting to me or is that your goal? Making me melt and leaving me here." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest which proved to be difficult so she had to do it over her mid-section. Her chest was getting bigger, it seems.

"My magic has no effect on you. I guess that's why I like you Lucy. You're so much fun…to tease."

Sting stuck out his tongue and hugged Lucy too close for comfort.

"Wait…Sting…I don't have time for this. I have to get to him…before it's too late." Lucy said, flailing in Sting's embrace.

"Who's him? As if I would let you go to another man? You are mine. No-one else can touch you. Only me." Sting's playful self transformed into someone who would beat the living daylights out of anyone who crossed his path.

It sent chills down Lucy's back, both good and bad. Sting can't beat him up not when he's a suspect to tonight's creepy happenings. Sting had a hard look in his eyes that made Lucy worried. If Sting faced him, what if Sting gets hurt? It would be her fault but if she did not tell him. It would make things much worse. He would get hurt either way. _Better just tell him._

"Sting…you see…I might have a hunch on who might have put those bloody papers inside the ballot box. I'm not 100 percent sure but if I'm right, then we might be able to save the last pair from what Jellal and Erza had faced." Lucy held both of Sting's face so he had no choice but to look at her.

The fierceness in his gaze had mellowed out to a look of understanding. "What if you get hurt in the process? What's the point in trying to save the others when you can't even protect yourself?"

"If that's the case, I'll use my Luck kick. That always seems to work." Lucy flexed her imaginary muscles, not aware of the disapproving look Sting was giving her.

"Look, Lucy. He's still a guy. He would overpower you. If he does something bad to you, I don't know what I'll do. I'm coming with you, no matter what you say." Sting said, determination steeling his resolve.

"I guess I don't have a choice. We'll go separate directions, that way he won't notice us. Good enough plan, for you?"

"Make sure you don't act carelessly." Sting said, before they went opposite ways.

Gildarts read out the task and it did not seem that difficult except for the fact that Gajeel was cursing at Gray for a whole new reason. Their task involved pumpkins. Lots and lots of pumpkins.

Gajeel had to wear a pumpkin costume and he was mashing his teeth and snarling at the now enthusiastic crowd. Seeing someone like Gajeel who was as tough as nails wear something that…cute looking. They all could not stop looking. Levy was so excited; she took out her phone and started snapping photos of Gajeel. He could not get angry at her, though. The lovely bluenette took this chance to take as much photos as she could of Gajeel in different poses. She just could not help herself.

Gajeel was stuck in that costume until Gray could find the face that goes on Gajeel's costume. If it was right, it would complete the costume. If not, it would just fall off. Gray's job was to find it in the sea of pumpkin faces. He was given two minutes to find the right one. If not, nude it is. To Gray, it was the norm to go naked but Gajeel was having no say of it. He had to win for Gajeel's pride.

Once again, for the third time that night Gildarts had the stopwatch and whistle on his hands. When the whistle was blown, Gray at lightning speed picked up and tried sticking it onto Gajeel's costume. A cheering Juvia lead the crowd onto a cheer for Gray as he did all he could, never once decreasing his speed. Gajeel was shouting with the crowd. His pride depended on it, after all. Levy would not have minded but it was too much for him to handle. Gajeel thought they were not about to make it. Ten seconds left and Gray had still not found the correct one. To his amazement though, Gray had done it.

It was probably the twenty-fifth one when the stopwatch beeped. Gray was panting so hard, he could not say a word. Gajeel could only slap him hard on the back as thanks. _He appreciated it but that freaking hurt, damn it!_

Gajeel lead Gray to a nearby seat and let him sit to catch his breath. They could only share looks and before they knew it, the third round had already ended. It was not that much intensity as Natsu's or Erza's but it definitely was fun. Natsu finally awake this time managed to see it and was boasting how much greater he was at the "Trick or Treat" game than Gray. Much to Gray's irritation, he had no energy left to fight with his idiotic friend. He was glad he won but dread washed over him as he tried to think about who would be next and what kind of stupid task awaits.

It's finally the last round of the game. Who was that mysterious person Lucy found? Who will face the terror of the "Trick or Treat" game? Stay tuned to find out.

**How was it? I'm sorry I made Gray and Gajeel's task a bit shorter compared to the rest. It's really late where I am. The next one should be the last one. I will try to update as fast as I can. The next chapter will be filled with Sticy…be sure to anticipate it. **** For now, Nightmare Key signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare Key here! **** This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you guys for reading this. I will probably write one about Christmas so stay in tune for that. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Get ready for more things that will make your heart race so fast, you wish you didn't have one. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The last round of the 'Trick or Treat' game was about to commence. Lucy hurriedly made her way towards the unknown figure, hiding herself behind one of the alabaster pillars. She was getting tired of shoving people out of her way and the annoyed looks being given to her were even more disheartening. She was trying to catch the culprit, not making it look like she was the bad guy. _Geez…how long more must she wait?_

She spied Sting making casual talk with some of his team members from basketball. He was glancing casually at her, letting her know he was there. What a good way to not make himself stand out. She, on the other hand, stood out too much. She was about to change to a more convenient location when someone tapped her shoulder. She jolted and turned around, only to be met by the one she seeked.

"May I help you, Miss Heartfillia?" The man Lucy was trying to reach was the one she never wanted to meet. He was taken out of the school due to reasons unexplained but rumors said he liked to hurt students. Unlike Laxus, he had hair as black as night and he had this 'I'm better than you ever will be' look. His goatee covered his neck and reached the start of the first button of his shirt. He adjusted the bow slung on his right shoulder. Lucy did not know what to feel, fear or anger. Laxus's father, the ex-principal of the Academy of Fairy Tail. Mr. Ivan Dreyar. He was the hunter.

He was the one behind all these creepy stunts that's been happening. Did he want to run the school to the ground like when he had been principal? Who invited him, anyway? There was an edge of hardness in her voice, "Why are you ruining the event, Mr. Dreyar? Everyone's enjoying themselves yet you want to hurt those who just want to have fun. What do you want from us?"

"Isn't that obvious? I came here to enjoy myself, as well. Seems the Academy of Fairy has many interesting things I want to observe. Titania was one of them. I didn't expect that blue-haired boy to do the dirty work, though. I should have expected that." He tsked under his tongue, looking everywhere but at Lucy.

Gildarts was making his way to the ballot box for the final time and he expelled a breath. After the second round, he felt like twenty years of his life had been taken away from him. All this worry might cause him to age overnight. He placed his hand inside and took his time, watching the crowd's anticipation. He really wished this time that whoever he picked. Please let that person be strong enough to handle the oncoming task.

Ivan continued, his fingers fiddling with a stray lint that had gotten onto his shirt pocket flicking it away. "Didn't expect my boy to participate but lucky him, that pink-haired friend of yours has Lady Luck with him. That Gajeel too…the little prick."

"I don't know what you want from us but I'm asking you politely, don't hurt anymore of my friends. I'll never forgive you." Lucy said, trying to hide the growing anxiety in her voice but the sideway glances she gave Sting were too obvious. Sting was talking to a girl she did not know and was busy laughing at what she had said to notice Lucy's distress. When she needed him too…_Get it together, Lucy!_

"Do I frighten you, Miss Heartfillia? Don't worry, your fear will come to an end. I assure you. Since you'll be joining my little game, after all. Enjoy yourself." He snickered just as Gildarts read the last name of the night.

Lucy wanted to scream her lungs out. Why her? Was this all planned? Her legs felt as heavy as lead yet she dragged them with the rest of her to the middle. She saw Levy, her mouth agape and asking Gajeel for help yet he could only shake his head. Cana was at a loss for words, as well. What was she going to do? She knew this was a trap but it's not as if she could withdraw herself from it. If she did, someone else would get hurt. She remembered Sting's words; _Make sure you don't act carelessly_. She just did.

Miss Aquarius grudgingly approached Gildarts and handed him a slip of paper. He looked at the paper then at her, a frown marred his face. He looked like he was about to argue with her when she just gave him a shrug and trudged back to her seat. Gildarts had the look that he had not wanted to read what was written on it but he had to. He was just the emcee and it was not in his power to stop the event.

"Looks like the last one's going to be dangerous. For the final round, the person chosen can choose whoever she wants. Be it someone who has already done the task or someone completely different. The rules have been changed a bit. So Lucy, who will you choose?" Gildarts said, crushing the piece of paper into a ball before tossing it aside.

Lucy had no clue. She looked around and noticed everyone was backing away, murmuring amongst themselves. She knew deep in her heart that she loved everyone in her school and treated them as friends but right now, they looked like strangers. She turned to Levy and saw that she wanted to help desperately but Gajeel held her in place, refusing to let her do so. Cana was chugging down another bottle of wine, from wherever she had gotten it, completely ignoring the situation. Even Juvia hid behind Gray's back too afraid to help her so-called love rival.

Lucy knew that if she was in the same situation she would probably do the same yet it hurt to realize nobody cared for her enough. Their lives were going to be at stake so she knew she should never blame them yet what about her? Didn't anyone care that she might die from this? Even Natsu was nowhere in sight especially when she needed him the most. She was about to speak up that she would take on the challenge herself when she heard his voice. The voice of the one she desperately needed at that exact moment.

"I volunteer! A little challenge like this won't stop the Almighty Sting. All I need is to win and shove it to the face of whoever did this. Isn't that right, Lucy?" Sting gave her the smirk she's gotten so accustomed to. At that, she almost broke down yet drew a composed face trying to show her strong side.

She nodded and smiled at him. Right now, his very presence made her feel so secure. The crowd who was solemn a few seconds ago was replaced with shouts and applause. For Sting? She would probably do the same but her hands were trembling so much despite her calm façade. Sting probably noticed and without her permission took them into his own and squeezed.

"You called, my lady? I would have come sooner if not for Rogue and his sorry ass. Can you believe he tried to stop me? Me. The Great Sting. As if I'll let anyone get in my way of getting to you."

Lucy felt like she was the luckiest girl alive, hearing those words as well as having someone volunteer themselves in the expense of losing their lives. She truly felt treasured like a gem kept hidden away inside a treasure box. They would get through this and the only way was not to lose. Losing was not an option; mistakes could not be afforded when your life was on the line.

Gildarts coughed into his closed hand gaining everyone's attention. "Like I've said beforehand, the rules have changed. The last pair will be doing the task on the other bloody paper. They can no longer pick. The task is already given to them and they will have no choice but to accept. For this challenge, I would need someone to follow Miss Aquarius."

Sting looked at Lucy, his mouth a thin line. He was probably going to volunteer himself yet again. This time, though, Lucy stopped him. She raised her hand, too afraid to say a word. With that, she left Sting's side only giving him a backward glance before heading of to the side. She was handed a blindfold and was led off.

"Very well. Now, the remaining one has to come over here." Gildarts continued his speech, leading Sting to a gigantic tank similar to what Erza had been placed in. Sting's hands were turning sweaty imagining what kind of task would be asked of him. It was covered with a cloth but Gildarts pulled it out with the flick of his wrist.

Sting did not know if he should just give up right then and there or to soldier on. The sight that greeted him was too much; it was even harder than Jellal and Erza's. Before, it looked life-threatening but now looking at his task, theirs was child's play. The wriggling inside the tank made his stomach do flips without telling them to. The light reflecting off their smooth, captivating scales. When Sting got closer, he noticed that there were hundreds of them slithering over one another. Hissing resounded in the air. He scrubbed a hand down his face. What the hell was he supposed to do? This was too dangerous. Did the school not give a damn about its students? Good thing this species was not poisonous_. Hell, it would still hurt when he gets bitten!_

Gildarts looked as if he was rethinking whether they should continue but it was not his choice to make.

"Your goal is to retrieve the item with the hunter's symbol on it. It should be a bow-shaped mark. You are given five minutes to do so. If you win, you get your partner back unharmed. If not…"He trailed off, his gaze moving upwards to the balcony of the Halloween-made vampire mansion.

There Lucy stood, her eyes blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. She was moving her body from side to side in desperate hopes of trying to free herself unaware of the fact that she was at least ten-meters above the ground.

"For every 15 seconds, the tiles will slowly give way from beneath her and if you do not rescue her by the time the last tile gives way. Splat, got it?"

Sting's expression turned grim. Giving up was removed from his options. He made up new ones in his mind. One. Get Lucy the fuck down. Two. Win this thing and make that sorry bastard, aka Laxus's father, regret ever trying to harm what belongs to him. He figured it out from Rogue after he had said so. Nobody and he meant nobody will be spared after doing that to Lucy. When Sting's wrath was ignited, it would take the whole fire department to douse the flames.

Gildarts had the stopwatch and the whistle in his hands, only waiting for Sting to take his place. His expression mirrored Sting but lacked Sting's determination. He pulled out his vest and unbuttoned his shirt displaying rock-hard abs. He tugged off his pants and stood there in only his boxers. He was stretching as if preparing for a swimming race. A race with creatures no-one would dare approach.

The blindfold was pulled out of Lucy's eyes and shrieks from her were heard. Lucy was in a state of panic yet she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. In. Out. In. Out. She was breathing normally and she decided to analyze what her choices are. Choice no. 1: To jump from here and ensuring herself two broken legs or something worse but not death. Choice no. 2: Remain there and play this stupid game the ex-principal had given them. The look Sting was giving her made her choose the latter. He looked so…so…mad. Why? Her foolishness, probably. Looking at Sting only in his boxers would have earned him a blush from her but she was too concerned about the task at hand. Her attention veered to the tank and she almost released another cry but she had to be strong for Sting…and for herself. Sting could do it. She knew he could. The only thing she could do was to look on as Gildarts blew the whistle and Sting disappeared inside the tank, the snakes obscuring him from her sight.

Sting was afraid…no, he was terrified to the point that he would be shitting his pants right now if not for Lucy watching him. Counting on him to save her. How many seconds…minutes had passed? He found some apples but to his disappointment, not the one he was searching for. He heard Lucy scream and his head broke out of the sea of snakes. He was afraid that the snakes would bite him but nothing yet. Six tiles crashed onto the floor leaving gaping holes where they had been seconds ago. Lucy was forced to jump like a rabbit avoiding them. With her hands tied to her back too tightly, she had trouble jumping to a safe spot. He had to hurry if not, Lucy would become one of those tiles, now lying shattered in a million pieces. If she fell that high, she would not survive.

Sting used his hands to wade around, pushing the snakes out of the way gently but with quick pace. Where the hell was that apple? He did not even know how many more minutes he had left. Sting dived, took a breath, dived again. He repeated this process who knows how many times. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and glanced up. There were only three tiles left and Lucy was standing on one of them, Tears that she was holding back came cascading down her face. _Lucy…hang on…just a bit more._

Panic was raining down on Sting harder than ever. He had to save Lucy but without that damn apple, he was getting nowhere. Sting was about to dive one more time when something caught his eye. One of the snakes slithered past him. It bore a bow-shaped mark on its head. Gildarts did not mention what the item was; just that it had a bow-shaped mark. Clever! Trying to deceive him by placing those apples in there. That Ivan was just like these snakes, dangerous and deceitful. He grabbed the snake by the head, despite his fear, and leapt out of the tank saying, "I got it! I got it! Stop the timer!"

The remaining tiles were almost going to fall off but Gildarts was quick enough to press stop just as the stopwatch showed 5 minutes. Sting threw the snake back with into the tank with the rest, relieved that he was out of that hell hole. He breathed the much needed oxygen he needed. Not what he expected to do on Halloween but all's well that ends well. Levy had gotten to Lucy with Gajeel's help and had hauled her to the nearest toilet to wash up her mascara-run face. Check-off list: Save Lucy and get her down. Now the only thing left was to beat up that bast-.

Where the hell was that little…? From the corner of his eye, he saw a hunter's hat speeding away towards the back door. _Not on his watch._

He ran, pumping his arms gaining speed. He opened the back door, the hinges squeaking with years of not being used, and left it open in his haste. Despite only being in his boxers, the cold night air did nothing to slow him down. He stumbled along the way but regained his bearings just as quick. He was about to grab on to the scruff of Ivan's shirt but Ivan dodged and Sting was left grabbing air. He did not realize the rock on his path and he fell with a thud. He grunted upon impact and could only reach out as he saw the disappearing silhouette of the perpetrator. He had failed. _Forgive me…Lucy_.

Another thud was heard a distance away. Loud wailings of 'Save me. I didn't do anything' was heard in the air. He placed his hand on his stomach using the trees distanced a meter apart as support. When the sound got louder he saw Rogue casually leaning on a tree trunk, studying the sword he brought along with him turning it steadily. He gave Sting a thorough look and tried to hide his snort with a cough.

Ivan Dreyar was hanging upside down, the rope on his ankle holding him in place. He was pleading for mercy. Mercy he did not give them. Lucky for him, Rogue was the one who found his sorry self. If it was him, he would have punched all his teeth out. He could do that right now but he wanted to know why Rogue was there.

"What's the deal Rogue? I thought you were upstairs admiring Gajeel."

"Can you not think that my life revolves around him? I was watching. I saw your precious girl talk to this guy here while our _main star_ was distracted by the girl on the cheer squad. Can't believe you'll ogle someone else when you're so into Lucy?" Rogue said, still expressionless.

"What! You saw that! Damn. I wasn't doing anything weird…just…, why the hell am I explaining myself to you? Don't tell Lucy. It's not like I like that girl, it's just…she reminds me of Lucy." Sting said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The boobs, maybe. That girl was brunette and she was flirting with all you guys. She even approached me. Totally different from Lucy. I saw the glances Lucy was giving you, she was so scared. I bet he was giving her a hard time so I set this up during your glorious moment."

Sting made little choking noises and placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. He felt really guilty though. The fact that he hardly noticed Lucy's distress. He was a bastard, truly. He heard groans and realized that they still had to teach Ivan a lesson. _How though? _

"I guess I owe you and Rogue a thank-you." Lucy said, now standing directly underneath the lamppost. Levy's red hood covered her but Sting could not help but notice that her eyes were still red from crying.

"Lucy…how long have you been standing there? What Rogue said, it meant nothing." Sting moved towards her wanting to lock her in his embrace but she bypassed him and went to Rogue.

She mumbled a thank-you and tiptoed, giving Rogue a kiss on the cheek. He looked away flustered, murmuring about taking care of Ivan. He cut down the contraption he set and took the end of the rope leading a dizzy Ivan away. What Rogue had in mind for the party pooper, nobody knew. It would be painful though, that Lucy knew.

"What the…why'd you go to him first? Kissing him too. I did more tha-." His words were left unsaid as Lucy tiptoed and kissed him full smack on the mouth. When her foot touched the ground again, Sting was the one who was beet red. He sputtered, too shocked for words.

"You don't have to explain anything. Right now, I just want to forget what just happened. That's fine, isn't it?" Lucy smiled and Sting had had no reason not to return the gesture. Lucy took his hand and they made their way home, thankful that Halloween had come to an end.

**So that was the end. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, just as how much I enjoyed writing this. I will probably start the Christmas version soon. Don't worry, it won't be full of scares this time just good clean fun. Anyways, please Read and Review. Let's meet again in next year's Halloween. Nightmare Key signing off. **


End file.
